devilsrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules for On Foot Models
Navigating the On Foot Statcards: The On Foot Statcards are very similar to the Vehicle Statcards, but with a couple of variations: Firstly, the Special Skill section is green in colour and secondly, instead of Chassis Points (CP), the model's life total is measured in Wounds (W). Using On Foot Models in Devil's Run, Route 666 Games: Action Points: On Foot models have 1 Action Point (AP) each. Movement: Devil's Run, Route 666 is a frenetic game of fast moving vehicles; an hour long game represents probably only 10 seconds or so of real-time! Vehicles act, react, shoot and crash in milliseconds, an on foot character would move very slowly relative to the fast moving vehicles. To represent this, On Foot models do not roll a D3 Die when determining Movement. On Foot Characters and Groups Potentially, there could be quite a number of on foot models in play, so they are often deployed and activated in groups. If the On Foot Statcard has an * after the Wound (W) stat, the Statcard represents a Group of On Foot models (check the special skill section of the Statcard to determine how many models are in the group). Each model in a Group can be targeted specifically. If the model is reduce to 0 Wounds it is considered Incapacitated. Most groups include models with only 1 Wound; as such, Wound tokens should not be needed. Occasionally a group may include a leader with a modifier to the W stat. In such a case, place Wound (or CP) Tokens on the card to represent their Wound status. Deployment of On Foot Models The player with On Foot models rolls a D3, when he picks them for deployment. On a Roll of 1, they must be deployed on the first tile, on a 2 the second and on a 3 the third. The D3 may be re-rolled once. Models in a group must be deployed on the same tile. They may be placed on any terrain type except Impassable. Up to 4 On Foot models (on 17.5 x 17.5 bases) may occupy 1 square at any point. On Foot models can represent great objectives for missions or narrative play. In such cases they may have specific deployment rules to follow (see the chosen mission or narrative rules). On Foot Special Rules * Movement: On Foot models do not roll a D3 when determining Movement. MM may not be altered by any means. * Incapacitated: On Foot models reduced to 0 or less Wounds are Incapacitated. If you are playing a one off mission, remove them from play. If a campaign is being played, leave the model in play, but lay it on its back. If the model receives another 1 or 2 wound, it is considered Grievously Wounded. If it receives 3 or more wounds, it is dead; remove it from play. * Grievously Wounded: Any model Grievously Wounded should be left in play, but placed face down. If the model receives any more Wounds, then it is dead; remove it from play. * A Tests: Incapacitated and Grievously Wounded On Foot models may complete A Tests. * E and BS Tests: Incapacitated and Grievously Wounded On Foot models may not complete E or BS Tests. * [[:Category:Offensive Move Actions|'Offensive Move Actions']]: Use W in place of CP when determining the effect of Offensive Move actions targeting On Foot models. Combine the W value of all On Foot models in a square. Category:Rules Category:Road Reaper on Foot Add-on Category:Oily Jim on Foot Add-on